


A Whole New World... Or Possibly Life

by 4myloves



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Comic-Con, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4myloves/pseuds/4myloves
Summary: Y/N was starting over and wasn't getting any younger.  She definitely had baggage and wanted to try something where nobody knew her.  After starting a new passion her whole life changed and betrayal had showed its ugly self.  She moved to Boston, starting her second act.  New friends are made and she is plunged into a life she never could imagined living.  Sometimes we fall into the right place at the right time, the universe telling us we were on the wrong path and directing us to the one we were meant to be on.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. A New Start... A New Friend... Or Two

I had been thinking about it for a while. My grandpa always told me to live it to the best of my ability because you only get one. Never take life for granted because you never know how long you have and you can't go backwards, just forward. Treat others how you want to be treated even if they do you wrong. As I have gotten older I have found that I am a firm believer in karma which is basically what my grandfather was talking about. The problem was, I was tired of being the one that was giving the good energy and still waiting for the really good things to come my way. 

I already played the good little wife and had my own backstory but I was trying to keep that behind me. It was time to start over and move forward. In recent years, it felt like I worked so hard to keep my sanity because I just never felt content anymore. I was creeping up there in age, and I started to realize we really do only get one chance to do this thing called life. There really is no going back to do things later. The more I realized this, the more I tried to branch out. Unfortunately by doing this though I became a different person and apparently a person that my husband didn't want to be married to anymore. We were young when we got together and had grown so far apart, being very different people than when we got married. Just like that, I was a divorcee and on my own for the first time in a very long time. The sad part was, it didn't bother me like I imagined. How it came to be did take me a bit to get over but I wasn't thinking about that right now. I was ready to just be me, not looking for anything in particular, just doing what I wanted.

I had started writing and had become very good at it apparently because I had 2 children's books published and one short novel. A company had signed me on for more books and I had a publicist named Karen. I was almost done with my second book and was set to tour around a little for signings to get my face and name out there. There was an office in Massachusetts and New York where I would be directly corresponding with people for my work. Needing a change of scenery, I let my parents know my thoughts on heading up north to maybe stay for a bit while I continue on the books I was set to write. They weren't too thrilled about me leaving but understood. I wouldn't be alone, my publicist actually had an apartment set up for instances just like mine and it was available. Nothing permanent but something for her clients just like me at the moment who were thinking of relocating but not committed to it. A sort of trial. It was perfect. 

I decided to drive up so I could also take some of my belongings. The apartment was furnished so I wouldn't need furniture of my own unless I decided to stay and get my own apartment. The drive wasn't horrible but I can't stand being confined to places for long periods of time. It's like my brain reminds me that I am sitting still in one space even though I'm really moving along in the car. It's just boring to me. If I'm sitting down watching a movie, it doesn't effect me as much because I know I can move and I'm not bored. But in a car, I am strapped in and can't move unless I pause my trip to my destination. It's hard to explain my reasoning, but in my head, it's valid. 

I made sure I had my Spotify full under the road trip folder. A mix of 80's, 90's music all the way up to current hits. A little bit of Cyndie Lauper, Wilson Phillips, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, and Cranberries all the way to Harry Styles and Shawn Mendes. I had made good time with only about 10 to 15 miles to go, all of the part of the trip including interstates and highways was behind me. I was now traveling on a side road that was beside a park of some kind. There were small gravel lots along the road that looked to be for people to use for parking to take the trails connected to them into the wooded area. 

All of a sudden I felt the car jolt to the side a little and the steering wheel felt funny. I pulled into one of the gravel lots to look around my car to make sure it was just a bump in the road or something. The lot was right beside the road but safer because it was away from any traffic. Wonderful, fabulous! This is freaking fantastic! One of the things I didn't learn and had made a note to do so. Change a freaking tire! To top it off, I didn't know where the spare was on my car! 

Sitting there, not familiar with where exactly I was, except off the interstate and almost where I needed to be, I decided the best thing to do was to plop my head forward on to my steering wheel. Not crying, just thinking this was normal for my life. Almost where I wanted to be but still at arms length from it. Just within grasp of something I thought I wanted but clearly not enough. 

After I sat wallowing in self pity for a while, I heard a tap on my left. Had I not had my seatbelt on I surely would have jumped clear across the console to the other side of the car from fright. The owner of the hand that tapped my glass jumped as high up as I did when I jumped to my right. He put both hands up, palms facing me, mouthing the word 'sorry'. I cracked my window just enough to hear him.

"I'm so sorry I scared you. When I drove by I saw your head down and your flat tire so I turned around to make sure you were alive, against my better judgement, because I have never stopped for someone on the side of the road like this before. In the world today it isn't exactly safe to do that, and I'm talking too much, seriously though, are you okay? Do you need some help?" He had talked really fast.

This guy looked familiar. I'm not sure why because I only know one person here and she was out of town. I needed help and I felt like I knew this guy somehow. He had on a baseball hat, jeans, a tee shirt and a jacket. He had started with sunglasses but removed them as he started speaking, almost so fast I couldn't understand him. I spoke timidly. "I'm the same way about stopping for people. I've never had to have someone stop for me so this is awkward for me too." He let off a warm smile as I finished speaking, "no, I'm not okay. I am pretty far from home and I know nobody around here. Of course this is when I get my first flat tire and I have no clue how to change it."

"Well, let's see where your spare is." The man began to look under my car and came back to my window when he was done. "Your spare tire isn't there. Looks like it was already used."

Fabulous! I opened my door, thankful that at least there weren't cars zipping by us with this little side lot. Once I was standing, I was pretty sure I had figured out why this guy looked familiar and knew he wasn't some crazy person that would have my face ending up on the news as missing. 

As he saw me move to get out the car he stepped back to the back of my car, I'm guessing since I seemed so jumpy, before speaking again. "Do you want to call somebody, or a tow truck? I am staying with you until you figure something out. I know you don't know me but I know I am not some psycho predator and you never know who is driving by. I couldn't live with myself if I saw your face on the news so you're stuck with me until I know you are safe." 

I chuckled at the man before speaking, "thank you. I do appreciate that. I am actually freaking out on the inside, I'm not used to doing stuff on my own. I don't want to tie you up and keep you from any plans though."

This time he chuckled raising his hands, palms facing me, acting like he was backing away slowly. "Okay lady, look, I know we discussed psycho's and ending up on the news and all, but tie me up? Either way, psycho or kinky, not happening. You have to catch me and you are a pretty girl but you are definitely not my type, being a female and all."

"Oh my, NO! No, no I didn't mean it like that!" I felt the tears filling my eyes, threatening to fall now. Nothing was going right and now I offended the one person who was trying to help me in this unfamiliar town. I didn't mean to get emotional but I think I was at my limit and it just happened.

He walked back to me, reaching out with his arms this time. "I'm sorry, oh no! Don't cry, really, I was kidding. Okay, bad joke! Really bad joke, I'm so sorry, I really did know what you meant. Oh my goodness, I know we don't know each other but please let me hug you, I'm so sorry! It's ok. Everything is going to be okay." 

He had made his way back to me with open arms and I nodded, letting him know a hug was okay with me. Wrapping his long arms around me, he rubbed my back. It actually calmed me down, preventing the tears from actually spilling over. Just as I thought my emotions were back in check, someone driving by blasted their horn making us both jump and scream obscenities. 

He screamed, "oh fuck a duck!"  
At the same time I screamed, "son of a buttery biscuit eater. I hate when fucktards blow their horns at unsuspecting pedestrians!"

Whoever it was turned around at the next turn and headed back toward us. My stranger spoke up again as he noticed the vehicle turn around too. "Yeah, that fucktard is my brother."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It just came out!" I was saying a lot of things I didn't literally mean at this point. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut!

He laughed at me. "No, no. Actually I haven't heard that word in a while. It's funny, he is actually a fucktard though. At times anyway. I just realized we haven't exchanged names. Before he pulls in, I'm Scott. Quick, what's your name? I know I am a grown man, but he will definitely tell my mom I stopped for a stranger and if he tells her I didn't even know your name before he stopped, I will definitely never hear the end of it from her and how much danger I put myself in. She is a huge mama bear."

"I'm y/n."

"Nice to meet you y/n. I'm your new and first friend around here! I love new friends!"

"Good because I think your going to be stuck with me! I love you already, my friend in shining armor!"

The truck pulled in and parked beside Scott's car. Scott turned around to meet his brother half way. I already knew who it was. Especially after my new friend said his name was Scott. I knew he only had the one brother. I took a deep breath, telling myself to remain calm and no fan-girling allowed. The two of them walked toward me. I pretended to be moving some gravel around with my foot while looking down. Scott spoke up as they got to me.

"Y/n, this is my brother, Chris. This is y/n. She is brand new here and knows two people, me and somebody else who is actually out of town. Well, now three people, because I just introduced you. I already told you why I stopped so anyway, we are all caught up now." He chuckled at himself as Chris stuck out his hand to me and said hi.

I grasped his large hand and shook it repeating his 'hi', while making eye contact. So far, so good. I was determined to act like he was some random guy. The brother of my new friend. Not Chris Evans the actor. Just Scott and Chris Evans, brothers who are at home in Boston, helping a damsel in distress. 

Chris spoke up. "So, Scott says you don't have a spare tire. That's not good."

No shit Sherlock! "No, it appears some fucktard left me without one!" Oh that did not mean to come out again! I think the drama of the situation and Chris Evans making a stupid observation, about no spare tire being not good, just made my mouth and brain not compatible for a moment. He busted out laughing with that Evans laugh I had seen in interviews. Yup, boob grab and all! I clasped my hand over my mouth again. "I'm so sorry! That was definitely not what I should have said. Y'all don't even know me and I'm standing here making myself look horrible with my language and lack of skills. Not a great start to a possible new town."

Chris spoke up. "Please don't apologize. Looks like you have enough to worry about and the two of us?" He pointed between himself and Scott. "We don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to the obscenities that fall out of our mouth on a regular basis. I only laughed because I hadn't heard that word used in a while. It was cute! Then you followed up with 'y'all', making it even cuter. Your not from around this state or any around it are you? Where are you from?"

Oh, dear lord, Chris Evans just said I'm cute! How in the world did that just happen? "Virginia. You guys don't say y'all up here, do ya? It's 'you guys'?"

He laughed again, apparently at my questions. Scott came and hugged me again. I guess we were comfortable enough after the first hug now that we didn't have to ask. "Oh my goodness. You are like a little southern bell! I'm so glad I found you first before anyone else in this town could scoop you up and invite you into their circle! I already claimed you as my friend and I'm so excited! You are just the cutest little baby doll! Say it again...how do you say 'you guys'?" He used air quotes as he let go of me.

Chris spoke up before I could speak. "Scott! That's rude! It's like you're marking your territory. Do you want her making fun of some of they ways we say things!"

"I'm not making fun of her! It's adorable and she knows her new bff would never make fun of her!"

I watched as the brothers went back and forth a little and then spoke up. "Y'all are cute and everything, but what am I going to do with my car? I guess I can call my insurance company and they will get someone to meet me here with a new tire?" 

Scott spoke up. "It really is adorable, your accent."

I rebuked him. "I do not have an accent."

Then Chris decided to chime in. "Y/n. You have an accent." He had used that stern and serious voice I had seen during any public service announcements he had done. 

Whining a little, I countered the boys again. "I do not!"

They both chuckled before Scott spoke again. "Hey, it's cute, but if you are in Massachusetts, your Southern slang is definitely an accent sweetie. Just like if we were in Virginia, ours words would be an accent."

I smiled at his endearments. "Okay, whatever. Please tell me what to do about the tire."

Scott smiles at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, we can run you to the tire store and get you a new tire. Then we can bring it back here and put it on for you. Right Chris?"

"Ummmmmmm. Sure. Yeah, ah let me call ma and let her know I will be by later to help her move that bird bath"

I put my hands up and tried to protest. "No. No please don't change your plans because of me. I don't want to impose. If your mom needs help, please don't let me stop you."

Chris shook his head, "it's not a problem. She would be mad at us if we left you out here, not knowing anyone."

I gave Scott a look because he had told me his mom would be upset if he stopped for a stranger. Scott said, "she really would be upset. Especially now that we know you are a normal girl and not some strange maniac."

I tilted my head again, smiling. I wanted to make a joke like, 'how do you know I'm not?', but this was not the time to do that because even though I knew them, they really didn't know me. So I decided to just nod and speak. "Okay. I'll ride to get a tire with you but you have to let me buy y'all coffee or dinner or something in exchange for helping me with all this."

Scott held out his hand to shake mine. "Deal! I'm not turning down free food! Also, eventually I will stop making that 'isn't she the cutest' face every time you say 'y'all'." He let the word drag out when he said it. Chris shook his head at his brother and said, "your car or mine?" 

"Mine. I'm sure y/n isn't comfortable enough to sit between us in your truck yet."

We walked to Scott's car and Chris motioned for me to take the front seat before I waved him off. "Your legs are much longer so I'm good in the back seat. Thanks though."

Tire bought and back at the flat tire, I watched as the brothers changed it. They knew exactly what they were doing so it didn't take too long. I joked with them, "maybe you should open up your own car garage or something. You're getting that tire on fast!" Scott spoke up and said, "yeah, umm, no. We don't usually work this well together. We are just behaving for the moment".

After the tire was done I felt so guilty for taking up their time and for them not accepting any money for for their help. Thankfully though, they were still open for dinner on me. Scott offered to help me unpack my car first at the apartment and without asking volunteered assistance from his brother as well. Chris didn't argue. We all got in our vehicles and I followed Scott because he knew exactly where the apartments were after I gave him the address. 

When I was in the car by myself I tried to get all my giddiness out without them seeing it. How does this happen? I mean seriously? What are the odds of a huge Marvel fan getting a flat tire AND Scott Evans driving by to offer his help followed by, of all people, Chris Evans? Yes, I knew they lived in Massachusetts but I didn't realize how close by and chances are they are probably not here much due to their careers. 

We pulled into the parking lot of my temporary new home and I popped the trunk. I grabbed a box from the back seat while the boys both grabbed a box from the trunk. We made our way up the stairs to the second floor and I unlocked the door. It was set up pretty nice. A normal looking apartment with a living room, kitchen and a small dining room big enough for a table. There was a bathroom and 2 bedrooms, one of which was the master and had a bathroom attached to that as well. In the living room there was a set of sliding glass doors that lead to a little balcony with a tiny bistro table and 2 chairs on one side. On the other side was a small glider rocker love seat. The apartment faced the back where there was some trees but more importantly it opened up to a small clearing. Hopefully this meant I could sit out here during the day or look at the moon and stars at night. 

After we unloaded the car and set the boxes on the table I asked the guys what they wanted to eat and if they knew of any good places. Of course they said I really didn't have to do anything and they were happy to have been able to help but I wanted to do something for them.

Scott looked over at Chris and said, "pizza and beer?"

Chris said, "it actually sounds pretty good to me."

"Okay, pizza and beer sound good to you y/n?"

I raised my eyebrows and spoke, "whatever y'all want".

Scott put his head down trying to hold back his giggle. I was going to have to stop saying that word if I was lucky enough to keep hanging out with him. "Sorry, sorry. I'm getting better at it okay."

Chris smiled. "I have to agree with him. It is kinda adorable."

At that point I knew I was staring at Chris. Right into those Captain freaking America blue eyes. I raised me eyebrows trying to break my trance. He said I'm adorable? Looking down, finally I tried to change the subject. "Let me get my purse and phone."

Scott started getting animated. "Speaking of phones, let's exchange numbers before we forget. I feel like I have known you forever already and may forget I don't already have your number after a few beers. I have a feeling you and I could probably get into some trouble if we aren't careful."

I asked him for his number and typed it in my phone and then sent him a text saying:  
Y/N: TROUBLE here! How you doin?

Scott looked up at me with a serious expression and as soon as Chris saw it he spoke up shaking his head. "Oh no, here we go. The two of you really are going to be trouble."

Scott put his hand that wasn't holding the phone up with his palm facing me. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ok, we are so going to binge watch the shit out of FRIENDS together at some point!" 

Chris laughed his famous laugh while he shook his head before asking, "can we go eat already?"

Scott texted me back as we were walking back down the steps:  
Unknown number: 😜

Immediately I entered his contact as 'FRIENDLY' and asked what he put as mine. "You are in my phone as, TROUBLE."

"I love it!" He shoved his arm through the crook of my arm at my elbow and told Chris, "one car, you driving?"

"I thought you said y/n wouldn't want to sit so close, not knowing us and all."

"Well, we're all good now, right Trouble?"

I nodded, "of course Friendly! I will even sit in the middle!"

Chris shook his head, looking down as he walked toward his truck mumbling. "I have a feeling this may be epic." This bright a smile to my face even though I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it. 

I jumped up into the truck after Scott opened the passenger side door, scooting over to the middle. Chris was already in and as I moved into my seat I looked up, meeting his face close up. He had a smile and spoke in a cheerful voice. "Well, I guess I'm gonna need a nickname for you too. I'm not using Trouble though, I'll have to think on it." He raised one eyebrow while he inspected my reaction. 

I kept my eyes locked on his as he spoke, how I don't know. Slowly, I quirked a small half smile and said, "I too will have to think on your nickname my kind sir."

He broke the stare as I squinted my eyes at him, shaking his head a little and let out that boyish giggle I had heard in interviews. As he started his truck he said, "oh boy."

I turned toward Scott's direction, trying to get my seatbelt on. He was leaning against the door, elbow on the window sill, with some goofy smile on his face. Raising my eyebrows at him, my voice a few octaves higher but quiet at the same time, "what?" He shook his head, smiling, hands in the air, "nothing".

Author's Notes:  
I hope you like the story so far. Please leave feedback since I am kind of still new at this kind of thing!


	2. Interesting Turn of Events for Someone Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the Evans boys get some dinner.

Soooo, for someone who has had her life completely changed in the past year, this is a very interesting turn of events for my standards. I am literally sitting in an Evans sandwich. How does this even happen in real life? It must be a dream. If it is, man does it smell good in here. I really can't tell which one it is or if it's both. 

We pull up to this small, pub looking place. Confused, I speak up, "they have pizza in a bar? That's weird."

Chris turns and sizes me up for a minute before speaking. "Don't knock it til you try it sweetheart. Maybe we operate differently up here."

Great. I've offended Chris Evans. "I'm sorry, I wasn't being ugly. Just thought they served...."

Scott interrupted me, "he's kidding y/n. We can eat pizza next door and then if we want to we can come back over here and have a few beers and play pool. If you want to, that is. That's usually what we do when we are both home on a weekend. Don't feel like you have to though. We can take you...".

It was my turn to cut Scott off. "No. I'm fine. It sounds fun. I have nowhere to be."

Both guys hopped out and I scooted over and out of Scott's door. Turning, I walked around the back of the truck and followed Chris to the further building beside us. The place was only half full but there were cars pulling in behind us. My bet is that these two buildings are hopping on the weekends, being that people can have their dinner and then have some fun next door. 

Chris chose a back corner booth and slid in to the side where he was facing the back. In my mind I figured it was in case somebody who wasn't a regular wouldn't see him facing the entrance. He kept his baseball hat on but had slipped his shades onto his shirt, hanging them from his collar. I decided to slide into the opposite booth, needing to separate myself from him a little after being so close in that truck. Scott, didn't give me a choice though and squished into the booth with me. 

Nudging my shoulder with his, he got level with my face and spoke up with a huge, bright smile. "Mind if I sit by you Trouble? You smell better than my brother." He was definitely wrong, they both smelled good.

Chris bellowed his famous laugh again. Between Scott's infectious smile and Chris with his laugh and smile, these boys were spoiling me. If this was the only night we hung out, I'm going to be mess with missing it in the future. I was enjoying their company so much, the thought of it ending had to be pushed to the back of my mind. 

Smiling I answered Scott, "only if you behave Friendly".

Chris spoke up this time. "Well I might as well move over now then because he doesn't know how to behave, one of you will have to move over here if your expecting him to do as he's told."

Dramatically bringing his hand to his chest, Scott's mouth dropped open, playing like he was shocked and appalled at his brother's accusations before looking back at me. "I'll have you know my behavior is borderline perfect."

There was that beautiful laugh from Chris again. The waitress came by and gave me a pointed look before speaking to the guys. "Well, well, well. Looks like trouble rolled in for the weekend."

Both, Scott and Chris, busted out laughing and I joined them this time. The waitress just waited for us to stop our giggles. Chris was able to speak first, "sorry... I'm sorry Janet. We aren't laughing at you. Scott has nicknamed our friend y/n here Trouble and she is from out of town so it was just kind of funny."

"Um, okay, what can I get you guys to drink?" She wasn't as amused as we were. 

Scott and I asked for water and Chris started with a beer. He went ahead and ordered 2 pizzas too. One with a bunch of stuff I knew I wasn't going to eat and then one pepperoni. Chris was done with his beer   
before the pizzas came and ordered a second one, but also asked for a water. "Since I'm drinking I will pick up the tab."

"I told y'all I was buying, and that includes your beers. Get 10 for all I care. I can afford it."

He had a smile to match Alice's Cheshire Cat. "I can too, but if we are going next door afterwards I will pick up the drinks then."

"Deal." I raised my hand for a fist pump. Scott just watched us going back and forth and then chimed in. "Well, I'm not going to argue with either of you on who pays! Pay away!"

Over dinner the questions started. Where exactly was I from. Why I was moving and how much family I had back home. The thing was, starting over was just that, a new start where nobody knew me. I vaguely answered the questions. How many siblings do I have? Are my parents back there? Any pets? Then I finally say I am here to start over, clean slate, and that I have had a rough year with some emotional baggage that I am trying to get past and find myself again. Find some happiness with new scenery and make new friends. Starting new career and having no strings attached with no obligations for a while. Scott nods and says, "say no more. I'm guessing this has to do with a relationship that hurt and I vote we change the subject." So he does just that. Wonderful observation my new friend!

We joke around and chit chat about nothing in particular after that. I ask about Janet and how they know her. She went to school with Scott so she is a local. This is her second job though, she works here on the weekends. Being that she didn't seem to care too much for me, I question them. "She seemed to give me a look. She doesn't even know me, just the fact that I was sitting here laughing with y'all."

"She's always had a crush on Chris." Scott giggles a little after saying it quietly. 

In a parental tone Chris spoke directly to Scott. "Come on Scott, act like an adult. That was a long time ago." Raising my eyebrows, I felt my lips form into a straight line. Feeling like I got Scott in trouble or brought up a sore subject, I changed topics. 

"So, I have to remember this is the place to come get pizza. Would you say this is the best place?"

"Probably. I would definitely say it's one of them", Chris said. "I'm running to the men's room before we head next door." As my phone started ringing Chris slid from the booth and headed toward the bathrooms. Grabbing my phone from my purse I answered the call as I grabbed my wallet placing the cash on the check that was already on the table. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you mama. I got here but had a flat tire. It's a long story but ...". I stop mid sentence because I see Scott staring at me with his mouth open. Returning to my phone call I finish, "...everything's okay though, I got to the apartment and got the tire changed. I'm actually grabbing some food and going to hang out so I will fill you in when I get up in the morning." We send each other love and hang up. 

Turning to Scott as I throw my phone back in my purse, he had his finger pointing to my face obviously seeing my Winter Soldier phone case. I totally forgot about it until I had lifted it to my ear. He spoke as he pointed, "you totally had to know who Chris was."

"Okay. I did, but please don't tell him. It's not a big deal unless you make it one. I didn't seek either of you out, I'm not some stalker fan. That's just his job and I happened to have seen him at his job. It's no different than if I had a friend who was a bar tender and I had them over to a party and I still made the drinks for everyone without asking for their help. Did I give you a reason to be cautious of me?"

"Not until you flaunted you're Winter Soldier case there, all over the place."

"Scott, seriously? I answered my phone, I didn't wave it all over the place. I actually didn't think about it til I saw your face light up. There aren't many people who haven't seen something with your brother in it. Don't make it a bigger deal than it really is then. I really have enjoyed your company and have had more fun since meeting you in these few short hours than I have had in a good while. I'm sure most of the people around here know who he is so it was a matter of time for me to possibly run into one of you if I hadn't today. I honestly had no idea y'all lived here until you stopped on the side of the road. Cant you just leave it be, even if it is just for tonight? Please?"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm sorry.

"Seriously, have I given you a reason to question me before my phone rang?" We were talking fast and quiet.

""No."

"Okay then. I mean, I don't mind telling him. It's not like I have been keeping it a secret, but neither of you asked or were like 'hey, don't you know who he is?', and after all, my phone is grey with a red star. It isn't red white and blue". 

I see Chris has come out and is talking to Janet but keeps glancing over at Scott and I. Whether he sees us in a sneaky conversation or if he is looking to be saved from the talk he is stuck in, I can't tell. I smile at him and Scott turns to see what I'm smiling at before turning back to me.

"You can tell him if you want. It would probably be better if it came from you, the sooner the better. Just sayin'. It shocked me a little because you hadn't acted strange like some people do when they meet him, but you're right, you have done nothing to raise a red flag, and honestly I want to keep you as my little project to protect so your stuck with me." 

My eyes filled a little with a tear, not enough to spill though. I wrapped my arms around him. "You can be my lobster too Scott."

"Oh my goodness, I do think it was fate that I found you on the side of the road." As I am hugging Scott, my head on his shoulder, facing Chris, I see him mouth towards me, 'save me' as Janet had turned around to look at something behind her. I laugh and Scott pulls away from me before I whisper to him. "We need to go save your brother. Let's go and let you teach me how to play pool."

I looped my arm into the crook of Scott's elbow as we walked towards the other Evans man. Being to the left of Scott brought me right up to being closer to Janet and Chris than he was. I decided to be funny, in my mind anyway. Lifting my left arm up, with my elbow bent like I was offering it to Chris, in my best Dorothy voice I said, "to Oz?" 

There was that famous Chris laugh again that made me feel like the room was full of sunshine and rainbows! Nodding to Janet, without even touching her shoulder or hugging her I might add, he simply said, "see ya". Chris hooked his arm through my offered elbow. As we walked out, the three of us forming a human chain like Dorothy and the gang, Scott and I acting like 12 year old's, he sang quietly. "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully readers are liking this so far. This is my first story so I'm new at all of this.


	3. I Gotta Be Honest

We made our way outside and I told the guys I wanted to put my purse in the truck so I didn't have to keep track of it. I grabbed my ID and shoved that in the back pocket of my jeans. I was glad I wore my comfortable jeans even though there were holes throughout the front around the thighs and knees. That was more for decoration and style than it was done by being worn out. Nevertheless, they were soft and comfy to allow for the pizza I ate and the beer I was about to consume, yet snug enough to keep my ID and the phone I was about to shove in my other pocket. Plus, these were the jeans I thought my ass looked the best in so there was that too.

As I pulled my phone out of my purse I gave Scott a look to let him know I was going to tell Chris now. His eyes grew big making Chris turn to look at what made Scott's expression change. I through my purse into the truck, shut the door, and turned to look at the guys before I spoke up. Both were now watching me, one knowing what I was going to say and one wondering what was going on. 

"Chris, I need to tell you, well I feel like I should be honest with you since I feel like we've broken the ice a little with each other a little during dinner and all." I really didn't know how else to say this, so I just showed him my phone case instead. Looking down at it, then back up to meet his face I spoke again. "Sorry buddy, I'm a Bucky lover. Even though by telling you this, I'm guessing I have now managed to disappoint you in the short time we've known each other, but can we still be friends?"

He looked at me with no expression. I couldn't look away but really wanted to so badly. Feeling my eyes growing bigger with fright from the fear of scaring him off, I was thinking I had definitely ruined any chance of keeping him as a possible friend whenever he was home. All of a sudden his face gave way and his mouth split open laughing a laugh he had obviously been trying to hold in. Oh thank God! He actually reached around and hugged me...tightly! Man, he smelled so good! Scott even began to laugh and while I hugged Chris back, I could see around him to his brother who silently mouthed the words to me, "see, I told you?"

I pushed back from Chris and looked up to his face. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before about knowing who you were. I just figured, well, that's your job and you weren't at work. Nobody asked me if I knew who y'all were so why should I have brought it up before? I will say though, I would NEVER have left with you two if I didn't know who you were. I'm a paranoid person and I don't just trust people because they look like a nice person. Or in the case of you two, look like models or something. I mean look at all the animals who use their looks or scents to lure in their prey before they attack them and eat them." A small grin tugged at the side of his mouth like he was thinking about something in particular I had said. Trying to think back quickly at what I said, there was nothing I could think of that was too bad. Chris pulled me back in for another small hug. That smell was intoxicating..... then it hit me. 

Was he that perverted that the smile could have been from talking about animals luring other to 'eat them'? As in, turning it into a what a man does to a wo-.......? STOP! No, that's just my perverted mind running away with the fact that THE Chris Evans was hugging me. My mind calmed back down as he spoke up again.

"It's all good. I kind of thought I saw a few glances that may have told on you, but like you said, nobody asked you so...we're good. Except we may have to discuss why you favor Bucky over Cap."

"Well, maybe, just maybe, if we become good enough friends, I will rewatch the movies and reconsider."

"I may just take you up on that."

"I hope so." I grinned up at him and there was something different there. It was like we broke some glass wall between us. I think he was waiting to see how long it would take me to come clean. Maybe Scott knew that. I felt like Scott and I had known each other much longer than just a few hours already. Our banter was so easy. Chris and I had been conversing but that was it. Until now, his whole demeanor seemed a little different. So, maybe Scott knew Chris might open up more too if I came clean. 

All of a sudden Scott threw his hand up, palms out. "Wait just a minute Miss Trouble! Does that mean you knew who I was too?"

"Not until you took your sunglasses off. Then when you said that was your brother that honked at us, I knew it would be Chris already before I saw him."

Sarcastically, Scott made one more remark before turning on his heel and walking off proudly like he was getting back at me just a little for not coming clean about him sooner too. "Yeah, that's when you called him a fucktard!"

Chris turned to me with his mouth open in fake shock, hand coming to rest on his pec, as I defended myself. "Look, I was already stressed and freaking out and then you scared the shit out of me when you honked the horn! It was a reflex! I'm sorry, I do take it back now though. You aren't a fucktard!"

Finally letting out his laugh he was obviously trying to hold in again, he placed his hand on my back to push me forward to the bar, as he hit the button on his keychain to lock the truck while we walked. He then shoved his hands in his pockets a grinned. "Who even says fucktard?"

"Obviously I do when I'm not thinking about what I'm really saying. I said I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "I'm kidding y/n."

Scott was impatiently waiting at the door under the sign to this place, conveniently called The Hangout, with a huge grin on his face. Squinting my eyes at him I whispered, "traitor", and walked in with Chris behind me, Scott bringing up the trail, laughing as he did.

Chris headed straight to an open pool table, looking back at us saying, "let's grab this one while we can. I'm surprised one is open already." He began to get the balls lined up and in place then walked over giddily to grab some poles. Seemingly sizing the sticks up he picked out two sizes. Pushing the smaller one out for me to grab, I hesitantly took it from him. 

Scott had bolted to the bar, ordering the first round of drinks, leaving me to talk with Chris. Our demeanor together had taken a definite turn since I came clean. He seemed a little more at ease which I thought would be the opposite of what he would be after finding out I knew who he was. Shyly, I spoke up, "Chris, I am definitely not good at pool. I don't even know all the rules. Maybe I should watch you and Scott play first."

"Alright well tell me what you do know about it."

Letting out a louder laugh than I intended, I answered his question. "Well... um... I know one player has to get the stripes in and the other gets the solids in. The white ball can't go in a hole. Um... that's all I know." 

Smiling down at me, he walked closer to me and spoke. "You have a pretty good idea of it then. So, let's do this, you and I will be on a team so I can teach you. It will be like you are playing Scott but I will help you with your shots and banking the balls."

I tried my best to stifle my laugh as I looked back into his eyes but as tight as I held my lips together to hold it in, it wasn't enough. Banking the balls just sounded so funny to me when Chris said it. He too began to laugh, but more so at how funny I found his statement. "Yeah, yeah y/n, banking the balls."

"Chris, you sure you don't mean...... never mind, it's too soon for me to start making jokes about your balls and what you do with them."

Walking another step toward me, definitely inside my imaginary perimeter of personal space, the tone of his voice seemed a little lower as he spoke right into my face, but quietly. "I'm going to let you in on three little things I have observed about you so far sweetheart. First of all, you said you were a Bucky fan, not a Cap fan. My goal is to sway you at some point in my life. Secondly, I think you are going to be a lot of fun with some alcohol in your system..."

Without moving, I interrupted him. "Sweetheart? You have called me that twice now. Is that my nickname from you?"

"Maybe, but doubtful. I feel like I can do better than that, so it may change. You keepin' count of endearments or somethin'?"

Trying to change the subject, I didn't mean for my voice to come out as a whisper, but he was taking my breath away, literally. My eyes darting from his eyes to his lips, almost making me incapable is speaking. "You said three things?"

Smiling a devilish grin, he finished his list. "Thirdly, yes, it's too early to make jokes about balls, but maybe we will revisit that topic at a later date and see if jokes are made about them or if there is something else to discuss about them."

Staring at his beautiful face, I was frozen. I actually didn't know how to respond. Was he drunk? Surely not, he only had a few beers so far and I was pretty positive that Chris Evans could hold his alcohol well. According to articles and interviews that is, he is known to be a bit of a party boy. It could just be rumors, but he himself has said things about beer and has been photographed with it in his hand and in bars but who knows? One this I was positive of though was this man had used his words as a stun gun and rendered me speechless. To top it off, he didn't move, just let me stand this close to him, gawking. He knew what he was doing and his smell was intoxicating! 

Almost bringing me to feel like I was standing in the middle of a forest after a powdery snow. A fresh blanket covering the ground, glimmering crystals as the sun's beams peaked through sporadically through the branches. Evergreens emanating their scents along with a touch of citrus and amber somehow. Possibly a hint of cinnamon from somewhere, but only a pinch. His breath still had a hint of the beer from our pizza dinner next door. 

Suddenly, I snapped out of it thankfully from the irritation of knowing he was doing this on purpose. Was it a test since he now knew I was a Marvel fan? I would hope not. This was a man who was very hyper aware of his affect on people and how to use it. There was no way I was letting him win this game of seduction, if that was even what it was. Hell, this man could have any woman he wanted, and I certainly was not someone he would look twice at, but I could also play this game. It would be fun, especially knowing he wasn't some creeper who would take my actions of playing the same game as him too far. Blinking my eyes and inhaling a huge breath I pushed him back a step before regaining my composure in order to speak. 

First, I would call out his game play! "Chris Evans, you play dirty! You know the effect you have on women and some men actually! So no fair, you even used your sexy voice and dreamy eye stare. You're like the snake in The Jungle Book with the hypnotizing eyes!" Yup, I could even use Disney references as my weapon of choice. I could rival him in that department, being a huge Disney fan not unlike him.

Chris laughed and grabbed his left pec as he did so. He pulled me into a side arm hug and apologized. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. No more Kaa eyes for you, ok? I do have your nickname for now. I'm calling you Fiesty! And I also am beginning to see you are a Disney fan?

"That's fine. I'm calling you Chrissy because it's cute and you are cute when you think you are being sexy! Your charm won't always work on me. I know when I see somebody playing a game of seduction to throw somebody off. I'm onto you Evans!"

Chris blew out the air in his cheeks that he was holding during my rant before laughing really hard. "Okay then." We shook on it and both said, "DEAL!", before the two of us were laughing together from speaking in unison as we both agreed on our nicknames. What were we, like 10 years old?

Scott had made his way to us with six shots to start our night, along with a beer for each of us to sip on while we were playing. He accused his brother as he placed the tray of drinks on the pool table. "Are you trying to persuade my new BFF to your side because I literally found her first. Damsel in distress and all! Oh, and I started a tab in your name by the way."

"I have a feeling we are about to find out that she is feisty enough for the both of us to share, plus some!" Chris winked over at me after making the comment, referencing his new nickname with a head nod in my direction to his younger brother.

Each of us downing the first shot, then picking up our second to chase it down, Scott exclaimed, "to new friendships Trouble". 

In unison, Chris and I both returned Scott's toast before I said, "To new friends". As Chris walked by me and leaned down to my ear and said, "To Feisty", turning back to look at me in the eye over his shoulder as he placed his glass back on the tray. I was beginning to think I may be in over my head with this one. He had single handedly made me forget about all the drama I had experienced in the past year or so. Even if it was for a few moments for tonight, it was nice to be able to relax and have a little bit of fun. Barely shaking my head back and forth in disbelief, I breathed out the air I hadn't realized I was holding as a small, tight grin slipped from my lips. Chris noticed this and smiled that smile that I'm sure Tony Stark was talking about when he said sometimes he wanted to punch Cap in his perfect teeth. 

It wouldn't take me long to get buzzed and when I was I got giggly. Chris relayed to Scott as to how the two of us discussed playing the first game game of pool while he taught me. Scott broke the balls and chose strips after getting one in the hole. I was trying to get the courage up to mess with Chris some. Again, happy with my choice of wearing my favorite jeans and silently praising myself for the amount of exercise the single version of me had started in the past year. Very self aware of what I was doing, I bent over the table to reach the white ball that I swear Scott moved to this position purposefully so I would never get a ball in during my turn. I knew with Chris standing behind me, my ass was on full display. I stood back up and turned around to him. "So now what? I can't reach the balls?" It took everything I had in me not to laugh!

Chris pursed his lips, moving them to one side, like he was trying not to laugh, thinking of what to say and at the same time mentally picturing all the meanings my statement could be taken as. Cocking my head to one side, I stared at him briefly before shooting my eyebrows up with a small grin accompanying them. Breaking me from my stare, I heard Scott speak up. "Can you just show her what she needs to do because I'm gonna put a halt on the alcohol if this banter gets any more risque."

Chris sauntered over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders to slowly turn me back to face the pool table. He pushed my back down a little, not as far as I had placed myself a few moments before. Intentionally standing to the side of me, not directly behind me, he guided my arms, showing me how to hold the stick and how to attempt to just move the white ball. Quietly in my ear, he explained that when there was probably no way to sink a ball, the best move would be what Scott had done and move the cue ball to a position that would make it harder on the opponent. Chris stood back up and I tried to accomplish what he instructed me to do. Slowly, I returned to a standing position and took a few steps backwards to stand beside him, both of us leaning against the wall, while Scott contemplated his next move, seriously studying the table I may add. These Evans boys are very competitive! I looked up at him and quietly spoke. "Like that? Did I do it right?"

Chris turned and looked down at me, slowly allowing a small grin to form. "You're playing with fire Feisty."

"You started it big boy. If you can't take it, don't dish it."

"You don't even really know me........yet. I can definitely take it as much as I dish it, if not more. I do think this will turn into a great friendship between Scott and I with you though."

"I hope so."

Chris chuckled a little before speaking again. "Are you going to bend over the table like that and talk about balls if Scott helps you?"

Holy cannoli. Breathe y/n, breathe! It must have worked, I got to him a little bit somehow. "Nope."

"Ok. Why not?"

"You started it so I adapted to your playfulness. We're just friends and that's all it will ever be anyway. You too, barely know me. I do know who you are so I trust that I can joke around playfully with you like that knowing you won't follow me home or kidnap me like some crazy person just because I glanced your way. I feel safe with you."

His smile turned from mischievous to warm. "I'm glad I can give that to you then. It's nice to be able to be yourself around someone and not have to watch everything you do and say, I know that firsthand. Unfortunately, with my line of work, people do have the ability to know a lot about me. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do. But that also means, even though you know a lot about me, I have to get to know you more. Like you, I don't trust people easily either, that's something earned. So far though, I'm having fun with you and I hope that we continue to get to know each other and can keep this kind of friendly flirty fun."

This night was already promising to be lots of fun and lead to the possibility of epic friendships! It was definitely something I could get used to!


	4. Here We Go

Scott won the first game of course so I told him the winner should go first the second game. He broke the pool balls, choosing stripes again and sinking two of them easily. He grinned up at me walking backwards in a cocky manner, "your turn Trouble". 

Pursing my lips I gave him a look, sizing him up. "Don't get too cocky Friendly".

He busted out laughing before commenting back. "Cocky? I'll leave that comment right there for now."

Shaking my head with a smile at my new friend, I then nodded. "Okay, you do that. I've got a running list of words in my head now of things that have gotten us into snarky conversations. Cocky and balls."

Both guys lost their composure all together. I admit, I did say it on purpose, hoping for this exact reaction. After all, those shots had started taking effect and I was getting braver and more comfortable with the two of them. Scott had stepped back and grabbed the table to help support himself as he was laughing so hard he was trying to catch his breath between the gasps. 

Chris had doubled over, after having done his signature boob grab, accompanied by his infectiously, famous laugh. As he stood up straight, still laughing, he grabbed my shoulder from behind me. I was giggling so hard by this point that a tear began to run down my face, but I still had enough air to speak. "Okay boys, we may need to hold off on any more shots for a while or we won't even get this game finished."

Chris grabbed my other shoulder with the other hand, turning me so my back was against his chest. His left hand on my left shoulder and his right hand on my right shoulder. He leaned down, resting his chin on his right hand that sat on my shoulder, talking quietly now that he had regained his composure. "You are going to have to stop mentioning things like cocky balls Feisty. When you let words like that fall out of your mouth, it's going to effect me differently than it does Scott ya know."

Staring forward, trying to keep my composure, I mumbled, "got it".

Scott had simmered down to a calm giggle by now so he was able to finally speak. "I'm definitely keeping you Trouble! You're pretty cute and adorable, we are positively on our way to being besties, and don't get me wrong, I do like cocks and balls, you just don't have any."

In unison Chris and I both shouted, "SCOTT!"

Bringing his hands up defensively, he spoke up in a high pitch voice that eventually moved back to his normal tone half way through the word. "WHAT?" Then he pointed at me. "Well Trouble, you don't do you? What's the big deal? I speak only the truth."

"Yes Friendly, it is true, I do not have...". I used air quotes with my fingers when I said the description, "...'male parts', but we don't have to announce all of our likes and dislikes and all of our attributes we have and do not have to the world right now."

"Okay, okay. Let's get on with the game, and no more flirty, funny business! I saw that whisper Chris. Back. The. Fuck. Up, ...please, ...and thank you. We are having fun, leave my Trouble alone and play nice. My plan is to keep her, not run her off with your tactics!"

With wide eyes I tried to ignore Scott's comment. Boundaries y/n. Keep it together, keep the boundaries strictly platonic. His name is Chris, some guy you have befriended in your new town. Maybe pretend he too is only attracted to other men. Do not think of him in that skin tight, red, white and blue Captain America suit that does things to your lady parts. Look away from those hypnotic blue eyes with a touch of green in central part, just enough to make you wonder if it could really be considered either color in fact alone or a perfect mixture after all. Wondering, does he still work out enough to still have what was called America's ass. 

STOP! Dammit! I was going to have to Winter Soldier my ass to make myself stop letting my mind drift off into the gutter. You don't need a man, you don't want a man right now, what you do want is new friends and a fresh start. That is all this can be, a friendship at its finest at that. Two people who fell into your life at a crappy time for a reason. The odds of this happening had to have been 1 in a gazillion. Chris just happens to have a job that brings him into the spot light. Tonight though, I need to keep reminding myself that he is just my new friend in town. 

"Okay, I got this! I'm gonna try to get........" I looked pointedly at both guys who seemed to be waiting to hear me say the word, balls. "...one of these spherical objects without stripes into one of the pockets. Okay?" 

Chris piped up. "Yup. That's the gist of it. Don't let that white ball go in that pocket though, remember that's a scratch and then Scott can place it where he wants."

"Okay, I got it." Stepping up to the table I try, apparently very unsuccessfully to get a ball in the hole before I say, "Screw you white ball of hell! This game is rigged! That ball does not like me!" Chris laughed as he headed to the bar for another beer. 

Scott took his turn and afterwards, I walked up to the table trying to figure out the best move as Chris made his way back to the table. "Chris, he isn't making this easy on me."

Scott busted out laughing. He had inadvertently revealed one of his characteristics to me, he is so competitive he doesn't just let people win in anything, even if they are still learning how to play. "Don't tattle on me Friendly, you can't learn from anything if things are just handed to you."

Chris giggled that sexy little laugh he does when he is tickled by something before coming up behind me, grabbing my arms. Slightly reaching his arms around me, his hands start at my shoulders and rub down to rest at my forearms. He isn't beside me like before when he was trying to teach me, but his chest isn't touching my back. It's just close enough to be there but not be there. I know this because I can feel the heat radiating from him. 

"Now, you are going to want to go for the red one. I think that is going to be the easiest one to attempt. Not sure it will work, but that's the one we are going for. Okay?"

I turn slightly just to look at him, as serious as I can manage. He is so close that I don't have to move much at all before his face is in my line of sight. "You know it goes for you too? Little innuendos you make and being so close and all?" Managing a barely there, discrete grin, thankful for the alcohol in my system, I decide to be bold and step backwards just a smidgen. It's barely a move, but just enough to graze my butt along the zipper of his pants, if I even succeeded that far. The move was meant to be just barely noticeable, so I'm not even positive I got close enough to what I was trying to achieve before Scott interrupted us.

"Seriously, both of you are cut off, no more alcohol for either of you! Now back away before I pour a pitcher of water on the two of ya!" 

Well, there we go, not unnoticeable to everyone else apparently like I had been going for. Damn liquor! Maybe it was just me, I'm not exactly used to trying to be a flirty, sexy or confident person. Scott raised his hand as he walked toward the bar shouting. "Can I get two very large cups of water for these two horn dogs over here! ". He was pointing back at us as he made his way to the bar and was walking rather quickly, talking very fast. I stepped away from Chris and turned around to face him. 

"He's right you know? We don't even know each other. Well, you don't know me or my life before I got that flat tire. It's best if we just keep to the verbal directions instead of the visual ones, ...probably, you know from this point on."

Chris backed away with a grin and his hands in the air in defense, obviously defeated. "I'm sorry. If I overstepped and that's what you want, I will totally respect your wishes. I know I can get a little clingy while I'm drinking and can become a hugger and all that. After all, you are a Bucky fan, I don't have a chance anyway."

"I didn't say that's what I wanted. I said it was for the best, and I think you definitely got that one backwards there buddy. You know you have a chance with any woma,.."

Scott to the rescue! I didn't need to finish that sentence. Interrupting, Scott was walking quickly to our side, "TWO WATERS! Anybody here at this specific table order two waters? Right, YES! The two of you did! One for you Friendly and one for you my dear, sweet big brother! Here you go, two waters! Drink up! NOW!" He spun on his heel and went about his business, taking his turn at the game as I gulped my water down. 

Thanking Scott for the water, I made one more comment before taking my turn, and of course, somehow scratching. "I need to find a store tomorrow, I am getting a new phone case!"

Chris chimed in from behind me. "Hold that phone case up for a minute, there is something odd about it."

Without looking at him, I reached in my pocket, sliding my phone out and holding it up while I took more gulps of my water. Scott was right, no more alcohol, for me anyway. Chris didn't take my phone to look at it, so I brought my cup away from my mouth, turning to look at him with my case facing him from my hand. That's when the flash went off. "What was that for?"

"Well if you are getting a new case, I need to keep proof that I do have friends that are Bucky fans, not just Cap fans. And actually...", he drug out that last word before finishing his thought. It looked like he was texting someone. 

"Chris, what are you doing?"

Scott was watching intently now, walking over to look over his brother's shoulder, mouth opening in surprise, eyes wide in shock, before relaxing and speaking. "Well Friendly, your Bucky Barnes may know who you are after tonight."

"Chris? CHRIS! What did you do?" I grabbed at his phone but he didn't relent. Raising his arm into the air, the phone was out of my reach. I tried hanging on his arm, trying to make my weight bring it down into my reach. The man didn't budge. He was freakishly strong. I'm not sure why I would have thought otherwise though. 

Finally, he did let me see, but he kept it firmly in his grasp, turning the screen to face me. The message app was up and he had sent the picture to Sebastian Stan with the message, 'my new friend likes you better than me and doesn't even know you lol!'. It was actually a cute picture, thankfully...BUT NO! Oh no, this was a dream. How in the actual hell am I playing pool, hanging out with Chris Evans and Scott Evans and pictures of me are being sent to Sebastian freaking Stan! I had not dared to tell them that not only was Bucky my favorite, but so was Sebastian! Chris was actually right behind him in the number two spot but they didn't need to know that either. With this friendship budding, Chris could very easily move up to my favorite or move way down because I won't think of him as a celebrity. 

"Oh dear God what have you done? Chris Evans, you are an evil little... well not little... an evil, evil man!"  
I continued to stare at his phone before my mouth opened in shock, my hand covering it before I moved it to scream. "Holy Mary mother of God, the three dots...he's responding! Oh no, no, no..."

Chris pulled his phone back laughing. "Let me see what he says first."

I mumbled under my breath to Scott, "he really is a fucktard, ya know?"

Scott started laughing but all of a sudden Chris busted out laughing, prompting me to pull at his phone that he had in the air out of my reach again. "Chris? What did he say?"

"Ohhhhh I don't think it's Bucky that's your favorite, I am beginning to think Seb is your favorite too. Why do you care what my friend Seb thinks about you? Could it be that it really is Seb that your are a fan of and that's why you are a Bucky fan? You wound me y/n."

"Okay, I'm calling an Uber. I'm going back to the apartment."

Scott finally stepped in. "Chris, it only wounds your ego, now don't embarrass her. We are all a little tipsy so, cut it out."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry sweetheart. Let's see what Sebby said." I stood beside him to look at his phone. There was the picture of me and the text of what Chris sent with it. Then there was the response from Sebastian. 

SEBASTIAN: See Chris, you can be friends with Bucky fans too! I like her already! She has good taste! I'm filming right now and we are doing flashback scenes. Tell her Bucky says, "how you doin'?"

{picture of Sebastian in sunglasses smiling}

—————————————————

I called Scott over, a little too loudly than I meant to actually. "Scott, did you know Sebastian Stan was a FRIENDS fan?"

"I'm not sure if I knew that or not, why?"

"He quoted Joey. Chris can I send him something back?"

"What do you want to send? We can look together." I could understand him not wanting me to have full access to his phone. He is a celebrity and he doesn't know me too well yet. I told him to hit the gif button and then we searched for a good comeback. 

CHRIS: (Really y/n): FYI, y/n has now hijacked my phone, Good luck and you've been warned lol!

{gif of Joey from FRIENDS saying ‘yeah I did’}

SEBASTIAN: I think you and I will get along just fine y/n! Welcome to the Bucky Barnes fan club!

{picture of A cartoon childlike Winter Soldier hugging Baymax from Big Hero 6}

Over exaggerating I yelled out, "YES!" Scott jumped a little before speaking up. "What's going on? Are y'all playing pool anymore or what?l

"Well Scotty, Sebastian Stan just made me part of the Bucky Barnes Fan Club!" Laughing about the joke, I let him in quickly on what had been going back and forth on the texts and asked Chris if I could just hold his phone, promising I would show him anything I was sending first and would stand right beside him. That way he could play our turns while I played with Sebastian. That thought right there made my brain fuzzy. Playing with Sebastian Stan? I'm glad I didn't say that out loud! I would still understand if Chris wasn't comfortable with me taking his phone but it couldn't hurt to ask. Unbelievably he agreed to it and I stayed right by his side like promised. 

CHRIS: (Really y/n): Me right now knowing I have joined the club!

{gif of Chandler Bing from FRIENDS doing a jig on the coffee table}

SEBASTIAN: LOL. 

{gif of minions saying ‘welcome home’}

SEBASTIAN: OK, sorry to cut this short, they are calling me back to set. I will talk to you guys later!  
CHRIS: (Really y/n): Ok, bye!

I let Chris know Sebastian had to go. Then I joked a little. "Did you hear the good news? I'm a member of the Bucky Barnes club!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard. You can stay in that club... for now. I'm still gonna try my best to make you a Cap fan though."

I was kind of protective of my love for Bucky, and yes, Sebastian Stan. "You can try. I am warning you though, you really have your work cut out for you." I followed up with a few pats to that very firm and protruding chest as I walked by him to grab a sip of my water. Man was this dude solid! Smirking with a raised eyebrow at me when I caught his eye, I think I may have sparked a whole new game for him.

Chris followed my comment, still smirking as he sauntered toward the pool table to take our next shot for me. "Game. On. Sweetheart!"

Seeing Scott's attempt at looking exasperated and like he was over reacting, I tried to hold in my laugh as he spoke. "I SAID STOPPIT! Have the two of you been abstinent for the past five years and I'm meant to pay the price for that shit? What is wrong with you?" He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he said it.

I failed to hold my laugh in any longer and almost spit the mouthful of water out. Choking a little as it went down the wrong pipe. Chris was about to pat my back but I raised my hand to let him know I was okay. "I'm good...just went...". Nope, not stepping into that one, I finished my thought in my head instead...down the wrong hole. Ha ha, caught myself so take that Chris Evans! Composing myself, I told them what I found funny enough to choke on water from. "You sounded like Johnny, you know, FLAME ON, you know, you said, 'GAME ON'."

Scott busted out with a laugh this time and Chris just looked at him saying, "laugh it up". Walking back my direction, his back to Scott, Chris grinned as he addressed me. "I'll make you a Cap fan at some point y/n, but apparently I can use the Human Torch too. Noted."

What Chris didn't know is that I was already a Cap fan and a Human Torch fan because I was a Chris Evans fan. After seeing this flirty side of him, I was right, it probably wouldn't take much for him to rise to my number one spot to sit with Sebastian Stan for a bit and possibly pass him. I had to do everything in my power to keep that at bay because he could be dangerous to my mental stability that I had fought back for. What fan wouldn't feel blessed to call Chris Evans their friend? Then what if it got too flirty and one of us hurt the other, unintentionally. Even if I let any feelings for him advance, I would fight them immensely because they wouldn't be real, I would only think I felt them because of who he was. He would never feel the same back so I had to make sure it stayed just like this. Fun and free, with only a touch of flirting in a platonic and playful way. I was hoping to enjoy having him as a friend and didn't want to lose this by bringing feelings into it. Feelings had already turned my life upside down before, I had made a pact with myself to never let that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are adding in another character and getting along great so far. I’m still figuring out this whole format on AO3. My chapters will be all over the place with length.
> 
> I have this story on Wattpad and I have a lot more of the chapters up over there. I didn’t realize that I couldn’t do pics and gifs on this format and that’s going to mess up future chapters like this one with texts between characters so I’m not sure if I can post any more on here. I will work on it and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gifs and pics in this chapter on the original which is on Wattpad but I can’t include them on here so I am deleting that part of the story. If you want to check the complete chapter out, head on over. Otherwise, I’ll keep all of the text I can that doesn’t include pics and gifs. Thanks again for reading and feedback and kudos are appreciated so I know people are reading 😉

Scott and Chris both had to leave to do a few projects. This gave me time to finish up my work and the book had been off to be published. All I had to do was wait for Karen to set up these little meet and greets. Of course she was thrilled with my new situation in the friend department. I let her know that was off limits. We were not using their celebrity status in any way, shape or form. If they did something for me, it would be on their own and she, nor I would be asking for a thing from them. I already treasured my quick friendship with both of the Evans boys and wasn't willing to risk anything. 

Even though they had to return to work, after a few weeks of occasional phone calls and messages to keep in touch, it became more frequent as time crept forward. We really were getting to know each other over this way of communication a whole lot faster in my opinion and we enjoyed each other's company. I had not seen the guys, physically, in a little over a month and a half. With Scott, it was a little harder to find times that matched up between us because he was on the west coast while I was on the east coast, but we managed the best we could. Three hours didn't seem like a lot but it mattered more in the mornings and nights. 

Most of the time, when he had time to call, I was getting ready to settle down for bed. When the stars did align, we could talk about anything and we could get super goofy! There were times when the three of us would even skype at the same time if our schedules allowed it. Those chats were really fun because these were the times we got even more goofy and hyper. We would play off of each other and double team on the playful teasing. Scott and I still had a different kind of friendship than Chris and I. 

Chris was bouncing around a few locations for this project, but his work was all on the east coast, mainly in New York and Atlanta. When it was just the two of us talking, well, our conversations could get flirty at times. I would have to make sure to reel it in though. That was a dangerous road that couldn't be traveled down too far. If Scott and I talked like that, we knew it was just banter, it was just different. Maybe it was because we both knew there was not a remote possibility of anything coming of it, with him being gay and all, he was safe. 

After the 2- 3 weeks of sporadic talking once he had left for work, Chris and I started a streak of talking every single day. Once we realized we had started this, we made it a goal to keep it going, making every effort not to miss one day. Not only was it our goal, but it became our running joke. Our current run was 32 days and counting. Memes and gifs had become a thing with us as well, trying to find the best ones. In my case, I liked using some of Chris and Marvel or Disney. It was amazing how many of these had been made by people and were all over the internet. We were on day 33 of our streak when Chris began the daily chat between us.

Chrissy: What's up on day 33 Feisty girl?

Feisty: The sky, the clouds, the sun, sometimes birds

Chrissy: OOOOH Feisty girl is in a good mood today! You got jokes!

Chrissy: ...and FEISTY, as usual! 😉

Feisty: I guess so... 

Chrissy: What's wrong with my Feisty?

Feisty: I’m all alone... y’all left me behind...

Chrissy: Awe, I’m sorry. At least you’ll see Scotty soon. Maybe I can help. Guess who just stopped by to say hi?   
Apparently they are working near me here.

Feisty: If you say Scotty I'm gonna lose my shit! Especially since he didn't even tell me he was on this coast.

Chrissy: Not Scotty! 

Feisty: I give up, who?

Chrissy: Promise not to get mad?

Feisty: Would you just spill!?

Chrissy: It’s easier to show you. 

(Sends a pic of himself and Sebastian Stan sitting in his trailer)

Chrissy: Seb says hi! 👋🏻 He likes emoji's! And don't be mad at meeeee! All his idea btw. He made me do it! 

Feisty: I’m sure he did.

Feisty: Tell Sebastian Stan I say hi back. And 👋🏻!

Chrissy: So formal!

Chrissy: You have butterflies now don't you!

Feisty: Are you sure you played Captain America or was it ....  
Captain Obvious?

Chrissy: Well, you just won Seb over as if you even had to try! He is rollin'!

Feisty: Oh yeah? Good, I'm glad I can at least make a good impression since you like to embarrass and tease me!

Chrissy: Nothing to be embarrassed over Feisty

Feisty: I'm gonna tell Scotty on you!

Chrissy: I quiver with fear.

Chrissy: I'M KIDDING! I'm sorry I made you upset. I thought you might like a picture of Seb with your favorite Marvel character!

Feisty: I'm sorry, I think your phone misunderstood your fingers when you were typing because I got a picture but it was one of you with my favorite Marvel character. 

Chrissy: I know my truth!

Feisty: Uh huh, I bet you think I'd like something else too right?! Go ahead, toss him my number then I guess!

It was about 5 minutes before Chris texted again after telling him to give Sebastian my number and the gif of the baby being surprised. I didn't want him to give it to him, but I only said it because I wanted a reaction and I knew he wouldn't give it to him anyway. I was beginning to wonder if he got called back to set or something. Then my phone dinged.

Chrissy: Toss him your number? We'll have none of that kind of talk missy! We have talked about this!

Chrissy: He really did want to tell you hi when I told him I was about to text the President of his fan club. BTW, that's you 😉

Chrissy: Still mad at me Feisty?

He was texting a lot. I knew that meant he was wondering if I was irritated that he was teasing me with Sebastian. He most likely thought he had made me mad. Truthfully I wasn't, he wouldn't do anything to intentionally upset or hurt me, I knew that. It was fun watching him squirm though, so for now he wasn't getting off the hook so easy. 

Chrissy: You still there?

Chrissy: Hello? I’m sorry Feisty. Lol, come on!

Feisty: Apology accepted.

Chrissy: Ok, gotta run!

Feisty: Ok, 😢. We FaceTiming tonight?

Chrissy: Yup, after I talk to ma I have you on my list to call next

Feisty: 😝

Chrissy: 👊

Feisty: Tell Sebastian I said bye

Chris: Roger that! Done.

Feisty: 🤪, you're a weirdy! Later 🐊

Chrissy: After while 🐊

Chrissy: Mine is supposed to be a crocodile! Talk to you tonight, gotta go, bye!

Well, I have officially kind of said hello and good bye and vice versa to Sebastian Stan twice now. Another thing I never dreamed could happen. Then, it did, and was relayed to him from none other than Chris Evans himself.

Later on that night, just as promised, I get a text from Chris. 

Chrissy: Forgive me yet. White flag is up. I swear it was all Seb's idea! Can I FaceTime?

Thinking we were fine in our conversation earlier and he knew I wasn't mad, I decided it would be funny to let him sit on his text for a minute. Obviously he felt bad about embarrassing me in front of my little crush.  
When I didn't answer immediately, he texted again.

Chrissy: Throw me a bone Feisty... 😐 see, I'm SORRY! 😢

(Chris sends a selfie with puppy dog eyes)

And then five minutes later, again.  
Chrissy: Y/N? 

And five more minutes later.

Chrissy: I thought your weren't mad.

I was actually laughing a little harder than I should be by now but I relented.

Feisty: Pull it together man! (Send pic of Chris as Steve Rogers pulling the helicopter back that Bucky is trying to leave in from Captain America Civil War)

Feisty: BTW, Sebastian never texted me.

Chrissy: Were you serious about me giving him your number? Thought you were joking.

Feisty: Why would I joke about that?

Feisty: KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No I didn't want you to give him my number. I wouldn't even know what to say. I've never even met him. 

Feisty: Would you call me already so I can see your face!?

———————————

Without much to do socially, I was breezing through the next book I was writing and had visited back home a few times. Things were still settling down at home, stuff being finalized. I had a few visitors come up here and there in between my trips back too. There was a small routine starting. 

Karen set up some meet and greets locally but she wanted me to branch further out with a few. By further she meant California, then we would work in here and there in the middle United States at some point. I was sure she chose California knowing Scott was out there. I told her I would ask him about staying with him when we got to that point and if I did go that far, but that was it and she seemed alright with that. 

Some writers had started doing signings and selling at different comic book conventions or just any type of conventions. I talked to Chris about this. He didn't do too many conventions any more but seemed to sound a little excited about me doing them. They had gotten a little much for him after playing Captain America so many times. Between his anxiety and the crowds, he tried to limit it to ones he was comfortable with like the ones with very strict guidelines and security and the one in Boston. There had been a few instances he told me about through one of our daily talks and it involved some pretty over the top fan interactions that freaked him out. I knew he was doing one in Atlanta pretty soon but other than that he hadn't mentioned being attached to any others. His mom was going to fly down to Atlanta to be with him during that one so he was pretty excited.

I mentioned to Scott that I may be headed to California and he insisted if I came near him that I had to stay with him. I knew it wouldn't be an issue staying with him but I didn't wan to assume. He told me to let Karen know what part of the state he lived in so she could set it up. So, that was scheduled and coming up next week. I would get to see my BFF soon!


End file.
